1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to recycling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved recycling apparatus wherein the same is arranged for eliminating recycling storage within a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage of various components by individuals requires the provision of a predetermined area for storage of such components. In an effort to minimize and eliminate the duplication of such storage within a dwelling, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a chute structure directed exteriorly of the associated dwelling in cooperation with removal apparatus with a transportable cart structure. While various chute structure is available in the prior art, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,380 to Cramer, the chute structure is oriented towards the directional movement of material therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,722 to Jones sets forth a compartmented waste receptacle for segregating various recycling components such as glass and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved recycling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the directional removal of recycling components and their segregation relative to a dwelling and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.